Having You
by Francesca Montag
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are after some leisure time after some unpleasant adventures - and it proves to be a bit difficult to handle... A drabble that went out of control! MATURE rating; Nine


_This was supposed to be a drabble! lol Nevertheless, it was written for my friend over at lj (bratflorida) and was inspired by a photo prompt that you can see at my journal there (jiji_bean)_

_

* * *

_

"So, where to next Doctor? " asked Rose, her voice betraying the tiredness in her bones. Wanting to seem ready for anything, she added one of her smiles, but even that was a bit dim. She would never tire of traveling, but for the moment she couldn't help but actually _be_ tired. A very human, only-got-the-one-heart kind of exhaustion. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

The Doctor looked up from the console screen, his long and nimble fingers about to press down on a lever. Instead of doing so, he straightened up and took a step near to her. Rose felt her smile waver a bit.

"How about you get some rest, eh?" His voice was tender and soft, the smile on his face holding understanding. These moments were rare and she hardly knew what to do with them as she was used to her broody or silly Doctor whose big ears would often redden with anger. She didn't know what to do with the look he was giving her.

"Nah, I'm ready," she didn't want to seem like the human she obviously was. Oh, she didn't want to be anything else either – but around him, she wanted to be the best because the Doctor said he only took _the best_. In the end, it was a deep yawn that betrayed her. It made her eyes water and she stamped a foot on the grating in sheer frustration.

The Doctor laughed. It was hearty and coming from deep in his chest. Despite feeling like a stupid ape she couldn't help but smile at the sound. It rang against the walls around her, echoing the lovely sound back to her. She loved how it made her heart beat and her skin tingle.

"Sure you are. Go get some sleep, I'll set the coordinates," he turned to look at the screen, seemingly contemplating their next destination.

Rose took a step closer to him, her hand on the console's railing. A few inches and she could touch him if she wanted to. And she did want to.

But she didn't.

"Can I make a request?" her voice sounded husky in her ear and she figured it was because she was a bit groggy. _Right_.

He looked up at her again, his icy blue eyes making her feel warm underneath her skin. She pressed her teeth down gently on her bottom lip and her heart flipped when she saw that his eyes dropped to look. It was only for a second and then he was back at looking into her eyes.

"And what is this…_request_ of yours?" did his voice sound a bit hoarse as well? She must be imagining things.

Taking a step closer so she was almost between him and the console (_almost_), she smiled broadly, his face suddenly mirroring hers.

"Some place sunny and warm," they had been spending so much time in arctic conditions that her skin was begging for the heat of the rays.

His face inched forward so that he was only but one small step away from her lips. He didn't close the distance, much to her disappointment, but he whispered one thing…

"Your wish is my command. Rose Tyler," the puffs of breath with each word made strands of her hair that framed her face tickle the side of her neck. She shivered with pleasure.

The words brought a bigger smile to her face and after one long last look at the Doctor, she turned around and headed towards her bedroom for some sleep.

The Doctor watched her go until she disappeared past one of the many turns of the corridor. Taking a deep breath, he looked back down to the screen wondering where he could take Rose that would fit her qualifications _and_ had the least minimal chance of being captured, almost-executed, enslaved, poisoned….

After a moment it finally occurred to him that he had never taken her to Kalokaipi, a planet known for its warm temperatures, deep purple sea and sandy beaches. Not to mention he'd had a delicious banana milkshake the last time he was there.

Oh, Rose was going to love it.

The Doctor had alerted Rose that she'd want to dress fresh and be ready for the warmth she craved as Kalokaipi was the perfect summer temperature all year round. When he'd told her this, he could hear her squeal of delight on the other side of her bedroom door. It made him smile and chuckle that something so simple could make her unabashedly happy. The heat he felt pool between his hearts was dutifully ignored as he called out that he'd see her in awhile and that she better not make him wait long and walked away toward the console.

He found a copy of Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express in the inside pocket of his jacket and decided to read so as not to notice how long he knew Rose would take to get ready. He could have finished the thing in less than 10 seconds – but literature was meant to be enjoyed, after all. The Doctor guessed that meant he'd have to take longer than the average millisecond to read each page. He allowed himself to be taken by the words on the page and didn't notice the amount of time it took his companion to actually resurface. The sound of her sandaled feet on the grating alerted him and he quickly shelved the book under the console and, grinning madly, walked over to the door – eager to leave. He was adjusting his jumper and was not looking up when Rose entered the room.

"You're going to wear your jumper and leather jacket? Seriously?" the incredulity in her voice made him jump to his defenses, but when he looked up to argue with her that he had a very superior biological system compared to humans, he found that the argument died on his tongue.

It was a moment in which he wanted to look at anything except what he actually wanted to look at. What he _always_ wanted to look at, if he bothered to admit it to himself. Oh, but this time…it was quite different. Memories of Dickens, the walking dead and a gorgeous Rose clad in a corset and long skirt engulfed him then. He'd been surprised at the time how beautiful she truly was. Yes, of course he knew that she was young and attractive, but until then he had kept his mind occupied with what to _show_ her – especially after taking her to watch her world burn. The thought of his callousness still burned him with every smile and hug she'd give him. How she could forgive that so easily…especially after further misguided actions with the dead and Dickens…he wasn't sure.

But this was a different sort of surprise than that. There was just so much…._skin_. Even the word as it screamed at him sounded a bit filthy in his mind.

Her hair was pinned up in a messy gathering at the back of her head and the tendrils came streaming down almost perfectly against her jaw and neck. It made him notice the lines of her face and body – it's angles and dips. She had on a bit of gloss on her lips and it distracted him. That bit of shine did things to him that even he couldn't explain.

The sandaled feet that alerted her entrance were covered in intricate strands of leather that left most of her feet bare. He recognized the pair from the marketplace in Rome (the planet) that they had visited a long while back. His eyes traced up to slim calves and slender legs and thighs. For some reason that he denied knowing, his eyes remained on that particular part of her body. She was wearing denim shorts that hit modestly just above the knee.

None of it, however, affected him as much as the black halter she was wearing. He hardly had reason to admit it, but he was never one to think much of fashion except that this particular article had caught his attention in the sixties for obvious reasons. It simply showed too much skin.

Not that he was currently minding it apparently.

The garment was a deep black and fit snugly against Rose's stomach and chest – it had ridden up a bit as she walked showing a sliver of said stomach. The image made the Doctor's pulse quicken and he all of a sudden didn't know what to do with his hands. He crossed his arms against his chest in protest.

Rose's bare shoulders, so fair and smooth that they automatically brought thoughts that he should not be having about a companion to his mind. He shook his head and was thankful that his quick evaluation had gone unnoticed due to his quite superior Time Lord skills.

"Doctor, are you seriously wearing that? You said it was warm…," she trailed off, unknowingly making the Doctor nervous as she kneeled down to check if she had something in her bag and giving him an eyeful of her bare back. Her shoulder blades rolled with movement under her skin, the halter's ties laid between them causing the most stunning of contrasts. His hands clenched, the skin on his knuckles spread thin.

That's when he realized she had started talking again.

"…it is warm, isn' it? If I go out there dressed like this and I find out that we're back in some frozen planet, I'm going to smack you," the teasing in her voice made his insides heat up.

The Doctor coughed once, loudly, and shrugged off his jacket exposing the dark blue jumper underneath that hung slightly loose around his torso. Idly, he dug into another pocket and unearthed a pair of dark sunglasses and hooked them on his collar. He turned to hang the jacket on the coat rack so as to avert his eyes from her. He had a finer cardiovascular system – so why were his hearts beating like that of an overly-sensitive ape?

"Come on then," his words sounded sharper than he intended to. Unable to look at her and offer an apologetic smile, the Doctor simply opened the doors of the Tardis and walked out into the sunlight.

Rose, quite confused at the sudden change in the Doctor's demeanor, grabbed her bag, and with a frown, followed him out.

xoxo

Her toes dug into the warm sand. The grains flowed through the crevices between her toes. Rays of sunshine hit her skin, quenching its thirst for something other than frigid air. Rose smiled – it had turned out to be a perfect day.

Well…it _would_ have been perfect, had the Doctor not been brooding more than usual. It seemed that he'd found the one area of shade on the entire beach (underneath a tree yards behind her) and promptly planted himself there, not even speaking to her as he did it. She sat next to him at first, but having worn her favorite halter and shorts, she quickly grew cold in the shadow.

So, without a word, she gathered up her things (a purple towel, suntan lotion, and a tattered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_) and walked away from him to sit closer to the water and relish what time she could in the sun.

Rose didn't understand what had gotten the Doctor so upset with her. Maybe she took too long getting ready?

She shook her head, still playing with the sand between her toes – toenails hurriedly painted a beautiful shade of candy apple red simply for the occasion – it couldn't be that, she always took long to get ready.

Everything had seemed so playful until it was time to leave the Tardis. Then – it was nothing. He wouldn't even look at her.

Letting go of a deep sigh, one that felt heavy in her chest, she tucked stray strands of blond hair behind her ears and picked herself up off the towel she had been sitting on. Rose took more than a few steps and edged herself closer to the water. She fought the want in her, the sheer _need_, to turn back and look at her…_the_ Doctor. Instead, she let the water touch her feet, the cold of it mingling perfectly with the heat of the sand. Rose looked out onto the sea, her thoughts getting lost in its vastness.

Why did she have to dress like _that_?

The question repeated itself over and over in his massive mind and had been for the past hour. The Doctor had been bothered by her insistence to stay with him in the shade. He'd refused to say anything – the last thing he needed was a reason to look at her. It was enough that he'd find himself staring at her toned legs as they stretched out in front of her, or her back as the muscles flexed when she'd lay on her stomach to read.

And then, apparently tired of his attitude, Rose had picked up her things in one swoop and then placed herself under the sun and closer to the water…promptly away from him.

It should have satisfied him – having her away. Having the cause of his thoughts distanced from him.

But it didn't. If anything, it made the temperature under his skin rise. With his biological system, the feeling of being scorched from the inside out was novel. He was unsure if he liked it.

The Doctor watched Rose as she stood up. She had been digging her toes in the sand, her mind seemingly miles away. He could picture her red toes hidden in the grains. He watched her as she took some steps forward until her feet met the sea.

His hearts beat harshly against his chest. The shorts she was wearing grazed her thighs modestly and it made him want things he shouldn't want. They were thoughts that he'd only ever let slip at odd moments. Usually when Rose had been in mortal danger…or asleep on the console chair…or in her bed…or when he hugged her…or held her hand….

The Doctor sighed, but didn't let his eyes wander from her. Her skin had already reached a beautiful glow. The muscles in her back tensed and for a fleeting moment he let himself have the image of his hands kneading those muscles until they loosened under his touch.

He shook his head and looked down at his heavy black boots sunken in the sand. Those were the kind of thoughts that he shouldn't be having. Rose was his _companion_, his _friend_. Nothing else.

A flutter of movement made him raise his eyes to where Rose was standing. There, next to her, talking to her, was a young…man. Well, to be honest he wasn't really a _man_, though he _was_ the male gender of the species that made up the planet's population. He was as tall as the Doctor, his skin a pale blue that shimmered in the sunlight. His face structure resembled that of a human's, but the angles were more distinguished than the average human man's. He was bare-chested, clad only in black beach shorts. He was long and lean and was standing closer to Rose than the Doctor would like him to be.

Even on another planet, the pretty ones flocked to her.

The Doctor felt his insides burn. He hated how it felt, feelings he didn't need to be feeling about the girl…_woman_ who had unknowingly become his salvation.

Salvation.

Something in him seemed to snap as the native male leaned toward Rose, whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was, it made her laugh.

That was the last thing the Doctor wanted to see and he found himself standing up, the sleeves of his jumper pushed to the elbows as his eyes narrowed down on the pair. With long strides, he made his way down the beach to where Rose was standing.

The quiet before the storm.

xoxo

Rose was laughing politely with the native from the planet. He was actually very nice and was offering to escort her to lunch at some place nearby. She had declined his offer and he was trying to coax her with sweet words to change her mind but she just laughed in hopes that he'd get the hint.

Before she knew it, however, he was thrown slightly aside by large hands. She stepped aside and looked at the Doctor incredulously as he inched his face closer to the other alien's, a menacing look in both of their eyes.

Even on some planet out in who knows where did the men act like macho cavemen.

"Doctor?" she called out, "Excuse me, Doctor?"

Her voice had risen to a yell and yet neither man would turn to look at her. Instead, they started arguing with each other in the planet's native tongue. Rose couldn't understand a word, so she figured that the Tardis, which was sitting not too far behind them, didn't want her to hear.

She was tempted to throw herself between them but stopped herself before doing so. Why should she? The Doctor hadn't even spoken a word to her since leaving the Tardis and she had been getting tired of the man's insistence to join him for something to eat.

Without a word, she turned and left to slowly walk up the small hill and toward the Tardis. She left her items without a disturbance on the ground near the spectacle.

The Doctor was arguing more than he had expected to. The young man was partly to blame as he was irritating him with what he had wanted to do with (and to) Rose. He was glad that, for once, the Tardis had paid attention to him and severed the translation link just this once to Rose.

He was about to tell blue-boy once more why he couldn't take Rose with him when he realized it had been quiet for at least the past 5 minutes. If he knew Rose, and he liked to believe that he did, she would have interfered by now. He looked past the irritating alien and noticed that her things were still on the shore. Turning around, however, he noticed that Rose was no where to be seen. No longer caring about the person in front of him, he turned and jogged to the Tardis to find Rose, his heavy boots sinking in the sand as he went.

The Doctor walked through the doors of his ship and was met with complete silence.

"Rose?" he yelled, his voice echoing back at him.

Without hesitation, he walked through to the corridor, stopping first in the kitchen to see if maybe she was having a cup of tea.

She wasn't there.

He walked out and headed for the library. His breath was coming out uncharacteristically ragged. Feelings of nervousness tingled his nerve endings – where was she?

Storming into the library, he looked around rather frantically only to notice that she wasn't there either. He rubbed a hand through his shorn hair. He suddenly missed his jacket, and wished it was there to cover him – why? He didn't know.

There was only one more place she would be.

Rose was washing her face in her bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall asleep. The day was supposed to be fun and relaxing and while it had been a small portion of that – it was nothing compared to what she had thought it up to be. For one, the Doctor hadn't spoken to her, two, she was bothered by a man who wasn't the Doctor and three, the Doctor and said man had argued over something having to do about her. She couldn't understand any of it. All she had wanted was to relax and have fun with the Doctor at her side. Even on a short holiday – she couldn't get what she wanted.

She patted her skin dry with a small towel. Her sandals had already been kicked off and were unceremoniously half under the bed. Rose walked over to the bed and with a huff let herself fall into it. Rolling over, she curled up with a pillow, willing sleep to overcome her so she wouldn't have to think about the Doctor's actions. The more she thought about them the more they irritated her.

The door opened suddenly, startling her. She sat up quickly, the Doctor standing in the doorway holding the doorknob.

"There you are – what happened? I turned around then you were gone," his voice held honest confusion. Rose shook her head and laughed without humor.

"Are you serious? You were arguing with that bloke like he had threatened me or somethin'!" her voice rang loud against the four walls.

The Doctor let go of the knob and stood dumbfounded.

"You have _no_ idea what he _really_ wanted to do!" he yelled back at her.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and looked up at him defiantly, "And _what_ does it matter to _you_?"

His mouth opened slightly and he looked stricken, "What?" It was all he could muster.

Standing up, her arms crossed in front of her chest she fought to keep her voice from cracking, "I said, _what _does it matter to _you_? Why is it so important? You hardly even spoke one word to me on that beach!" She felt tears starting to sting her eyes. No, she wouldn't let them fall. Apparently the Doctor's actions had affected her more than she thought.

The Doctor, looking completely gorgeous under normal circumstances in sans leather jacket, stared at her and took a step closer. Rose refused to look at him, choosing instead to take a step back and stare at her bare feet. Her red toenails seemed to mock her.

She felt the Doctor's hands on her elbows, his fingers gently pressing into her skin. Instinctively, she looked up at him. His icy blue eyes made her gasp slightly. They held so much in them but she couldn't understand any strand of meaning she saw within them.

Her skin prickled at his touch as she stood there, waiting for whatever came next.

In a matter of moments so many things became so very clear for the Doctor.

He was in Rose's room, and the scents he so often smelled on her engulfed his senses from all areas in a more concentrated form. There were the perfumes on her table, the lotions and soaps in her bathroom and the lingering unique scene that was just Rose. It permeated her bedroom, the bed, pillows and linen. And then there was Rose herself, standing there, so obviously hurt by his actions.

The Doctor wanted to defend himself, to argue that he was in the right – but he was overwhelmed by the scent of her and the emotions that radiated off them both.

His hands were gripping her elbows, fighting an urge to caress the skin there and every where. "Rose…," his voice sounded husky in his ear.

Rose's wide eyes stared up at him, almost daring him to make a move. And altogether, he couldn't help himself. Drowning in her scent and the adrenaline of arguing with blue-boy raging in his veins, he did the only thing he had wanted to do.

Inching closer to her, he dropped his head and kissed her gently. Her lips were moist and tense but quickly responded to his. It was a chaste kiss, their lips moving softly, testing the waters. With each move, however, he quickly grew impatient – a feeling he had only ever had when it came to saving the world. His hands quickly moved to Rose's waist, the urge to dig his fingers into her skin lying under the heat of his skin. He held her close, each inch of her against each inch of his.

All logic gone from his mind, his tongue swiped softly against the opening of her mouth, moistening their lips. Instantly Rose opened her mouth to him, allowing him entrance and he wasted no time in taking advantage of it. The heat of their mouths mingled between them as their tongues searched and took pleasure in exploring the new territory.

She had to have known, he wondered, that he had wanted to kiss her since their first adventure and maybe even before that. Had wanted to kiss her since they held hands the second time – when he described the feeling of the turning earth underneath their feet. Rose had to have known.

It was delicious, the feeling of his mouth on hers, his tongue massaging hers. She needed to breathe and didn't dare attempt it. His hands gripped her waist, begging her to be closer to him when it was impossible to be any tighter against him.

Rose spread her hands on his chest, each placed on one of his hearts. Not for the first time that day, she was happy that he left his jacket elsewhere. She enjoyed the feel of the jumper underneath her fingertips. Nothing stood between them but some fabric – the thought was maddening.

It was that foolish but warranted thinking that made her fingertips inch closer to the opening of his jumper at his neck. Her skin touched his and it was as if her whole body was burning from the inside out. She trailed her fingers against his collarbone, noticing the dip and instantly wished she could reach to immerse her tongue in it. Rose settled for trailing her hands to his shoulders and edging him with her to the bed.

The Doctor detached himself slightly. He still held onto her and was not more than a whisper's breath away. Looking at her under heavy lids, he whispered her name again before sitting her down on her bed, and following her as they both fell onto her bed.

Rose felt his nimble fingers at her waist as the inched under her halter, slowly massaging the skin at her side. She wanted to yell that she wanted his touch all over her, but she was too busy recognizing the fact that it was the Doctor, her leather-covered, broody sometimes silly Doctor, kissing her and touching her. His lips left hers once more to trail down her jaw to her neck. He licked and kissed at her pulse only making it quicken. She let her hands reach to rub his scalp, making the Doctor moan slightly against her neck, causing a delicious vibration touching her skin.

Fighting against the gorgeous feeling of having his weight on her, his tongue at her neck and her hands now at his back under his jumper, she managed to say the words, "Doctor, does this…what is this…" before succumbing to a moan of her own.

He removed himself from the crook of her neck, and she saw him look down at her with a look so beautiful that it made her chest ache. Rose heard a thud on the floor and another one soon following and she imagined them to be each of the Doctor's boots being kicked off. Her heart automatically sped up along with her thoughts.

The Doctor leaned back into her and kissed her sweetly, "I can stop Rose, if you want me to. I…I just…want you. Only…you," he murmured against her lips before delving into another kiss.

It was the only thing Rose needed at the moment, as she very much only wanted him too.

He expected her to stop him. To stop kissing her and touching her the way he was. He grew quickly terrified that she'd wanted to hear the words that were currently singing in his mind and hearts. The words rang true, but even he was terrified of what they would mean out in the open between them. He thought she'd wanted anyone but him. Instead, however, she kissed him so fiercely that he realized that she only wanted him as well. It made her touch fiery against his skin…skin that was usually cool to the touch was now suddenly on fire and only wanting to touch hers.

He felt Rose's fingers edge out from under his jumper where she had been trailing her fingertips on his back to his shoulders and then down his arms until they were on his ribcage and down to his waist. She grabbed a hold of the hem of his jumper and pulled it up – grazing her fingers on his skin there causing her to shiver and continuing to pull it with her other hand. Not wanting to waste time, he pushed back and knelt on her bed so he could pull the jumper completely off. His chest was heaving with heavy breaths as he looked down at her. Her lips were swollen from their kisses making a heat pool at his belly and groin. Rose was laying there waiting for him and her eyes were trailing over each inch of exposed skin, it made him tremble.

He was about make their bodies meet once more but she moved to stand up, causing him to plant his feet on the floor. Was this how it was going to end, he wondered.

Her smile told him otherwise. She tiptoed on her red toes to kiss him softly before placing her hands on his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and the button of his jeans before looking back up at him. He swallowed harshly, and waited for her to continue. If she was waiting for him to stop her – that was clearly not happening any time soon.

Rose's fingers wasted no time in pulling down the zipper and with a swiftness the Doctor hadn't seen from her before, she held each hand at each hip and slowly pushed off his jeans until they were a pool at his feet, which he promptly stepped out of.

The Doctor felt naked in just his black boxers. He also realized that she was wearing way too many clothes.

Rose had never seen something so gorgeous as the Doctor standing there in his black boxers. His lean muscles went tense under her gaze. She got lost in the lines of his body and didn't notice he had moved until she felt his skin on hers again. His hands went to the snap of her denim shorts, quickly unbuttoning it and inching the garment off her hips and down her legs. She kicked the heap away from them. The Doctor looked down at her pants, which were black and simple cotton. His eyes remained there making her shake in anticipation and nervousness until his eyes met hers again. This time, his fingers trailed to the back of her neck where the tie of her halter was. She was glad her hair was pinned up so as not to get in his way. He untied it achingly slow causing the straps to fall. Not waiting for him, she grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over her head.

She wasn't wearing a bra, and so she was so nervous her mouth had gone dry. This man had seen so many gorgeous things everyday of his life – how could her body even come close to anything he revered?

He slowly looked down at her chest, her breasts flushed from emotions and adrenaline. Her chest rose and fell, waiting for his next move. Rose made to cross her hands across, hiding herself from him but he quickly stopped her. His fingertips started at her jaw and slowly trailed down her neck to her chest and encircled one of her breasts, caressing it's underside with his knuckles. The hard swallow causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down told her that he was more than affected by her body. The idea made her head swim because of its impossibility.

Instantly her lips were back on his, her hands at his neck dragging him back to her and the bed. They fell in a heap and he raised his body with hers, moving them more toward the center of the bed.

Having her under him was doing inexplicable things to his cardiovascular system. Suddenly he felt her tongue at his collarbone, dipping into it and licking it. He grunted as he crashed mouth to her shoulder, biting it slightly. He heard her gasp at his ear and it did nothing to stop him from pushing his already incredibly hard erection into her. They were both still wearing their pants, but the action made him pant harshly into her neck where he was kissing her again.

He felt her hands at his boxers, trying to push them down. He pushed his body up from hers so as to help her. Together along with some twisting, they removed the boxers and he didn't miss how she managed to look down at him with more than a bit of interest. The Doctor felt sudden worry at her evaluation, but that was quickly squashed when she licked her lips and looked back up at him. Her eyes were full of want and need and he knew that they mirrored his perfectly.

The Doctor placed his hands at her hips and trailed down back to her bum where he nudged wanting her to pick up her hips. She did so and he was able to slide his fingers under her pants to pull them off of her. In doing so, he did not fail to notice the moisture between her legs, the scent driving him mad. After pulling at them, he skimmed his hands over her toned legs, the glow of her tan taunting him.

He moved over and on top of her again. Rose was lying naked underneath him, and he was sure she could feel and almost hear the beating of his hearts against her chest. He'd dreamt about this, had daydreams about it – never once believing he would be able to experience it firsthand. He felt her shift her legs until he was nestled between them. The movement came so quickly yet calmly that when he felt her wetness at his groin he seemed to gasp and grunt simultaneously.

Rose smiled up at him, her tongue against her teeth and just like that he was somewhat composed again. He smiled a grin that was almost as bright as hers. His hands reached to her hair. When she lifted her head to kiss him, he took the opportunity to reach behind her head and undo her hair tie, causing her locks to flow around her.

She was gorgeous. It didn't matter if she was covered in mud and ash from one of their adventures or lying naked and glowing underneath him. The thought stilled him as he dug his fingertips into her hair, tenderness between them to match the heat.

"Rose, I…," the words were drowning him, if there was ever someone whom he wanted to gift them to, it would be her. Her fingers pressed against his lips stopped him. At his incredulous look, she whispered, "I know. I do too, Doctor."

She knew him so well, too well. How had he gotten so lucky?

He was the Doctor, and so he sometimes believed in luck. Sometimes he believed in fate and coincidence. Because of Rose, he believed in all three. But most of all? He believed in her.

The Doctor reached down to her legs, edging them a bit further apart – not so much that he'd hurt her. He watched her face for any response to his actions. Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes full of want. He rose up a little and with an aching slowness he moved to her entrance and in a gentle plunge, he pushed into her heat. Rose gasped breathily at him filling her.

He staggered a bit and caught himself before falling on her completely. With each arm holding him up on either side of her, he went to kiss her lips. She responded with a fierce kiss against his lips, bruising them. He felt her nails at his shoulders, scraping him. He welcomed the sensation.

"Are you…okay?" he panted. If he thought just looking at her was delicious, it was nothing compared to being inside of her, surrounded by her. He felt lusciously trapped by her body. He wasn't protesting one bit.

Rose kissed him in response. He began moving then, softly rocking them, causing the headboard to thump gently against the wall. She made whimpering noises that scared him at first, but after hearing her whisper encouragement to him, he figured they weren't meant to be about pain. Well, not bad pain at least. He fought to keep from moving harder against her. It was their first time and he hardly wanted to ruin it.

The Doctor was rocking into her, causing her to tremble with sensation. At times, he would almost completely withdraw from her only to plunge in again, causing her to moan his name and arch up into him. His arms reached underneath her, holding her close to him. Their skin was burning against each other and nothing had ever felt so completely right. In that instant she felt that they were made for each other, as cliché and impossible as it sounded – in that moment, nothing seemed truer.

The movement, the speed was delicious, but when he shifted her slightly, at the same time grazing her legs in the right way, and _he _hit the right spot when he thrust into her. Her whimper turned into a heavy moan and he stilled slightly.

"Rose, did I hurt you?" he was panting and trying very hard not to move harder against her.

She closed her dry mouth in order to moisten her words, "No, no. Harder. I want it…harder," she managed to say.

Not needing any further encouragement, he gripped around her more tightly and pushed into her harder. He was greeted by her whimper of pleasure. She reached around his neck, a silent urging for him to continue and he did.

Thrust after thrust and she could feel herself coming undone. Suddenly, she felt her hands being tenderly removed from his neck to above her head on the bed. She opened her eyes and gazed into his. He held her hands with his own, and using the leverage, he drove deeply into her. Rose bit down on her lip, the sensation disentangling her insides. She closed her eyes once more and relished in his movement above her. His hands gripped her wrists strongly and she could hear him whisper words of his own language under her breath. She didn't know what he was saying, but the intricate sounds made her that much closer to losing herself.

Who was she kidding? She'd lost herself to him a long time ago.

The Doctor was reaching the pinnacle and from hearing and feeling her, he knew Rose was too. He removed his hands from her wrists and instead moved one to her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her and the other at her side, never relenting his rhythm in her. Rose instantly had her hands on his shoulders, almost guiding him as she whispered and gasped, "Doctor, Doctor, I'm…I'm…."

And suddenly there was a multitude of sounds and sensations coming from between them: Rose's yell against the Doctor's grunt, her inner walls engulfing him and keeping him just _there_ and his body falling almost completely on hers. Moments after, he moved from within her, turning Rose so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Their chests rose and fell and the both smiled brightly as they came down from their highs. Rose inched forward and he pulled her tight as she snuggled into him.

After their breaths came and went normally, Rose murmured against his chest, "That…was new." He laughed heartily as his fingertips etched impossibly old symbols of Gallifrey onto her skin.

"Love, it was only the beginning."

* * *

_You are all in luck, this was technically three very short chapters, but because I haven't been able to post - you get it all at once! Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
